The Only Way
by ThespianKid
Summary: Leo is trapped on Calypso's island. As much as he doesn't want to leave, he has to get back to his friends to help them defeat Gaea. Finally, Calypso comes up with a plan, but it's ludicrous! Will it actually work? Rated M for a lemon, set during Leo's entrapment on Calypso's island.


"What do you mean you 'have an idea'?" Leo asked Calypso, his sandwich paused just outside of his mouth. They had been having a moonlit picnic on the beach, discussing the details of their plan to get Leo back to his friends, when Calypso randomly blurted out that she had a plan.

"I have an idea," Calypso repeated, quietly. "You say that you need a boat. There is a raft that appears here. Do you remember it?"

"Well, yeah," Leo said, recalling the first time they'd met. "But it never showed up when I called it."

"It appears to the men that are ready to leave, but it only appears once I… once I fall in love with them."

Leo set down his sandwich, suddenly not very hungry anymore. "Where are you going with this?"

"What if we could make the island believe that I've fallen in love?"

"How would we do that?" Leo could tell that she was going somewhere with this, but he couldn't figure out exactly where. He hated that he couldn't read people like he could read blueprints.

Calypso swallowed before standing and assisting Leo to his feet as well. "Come with me," she said. It wasn't exactly an order, but Leo felt compelled to come with her, especially since she didn't let go of his hand.

Calypso led Leo into her cave, and towards the area that served as her bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Leo asked her, still not quite understanding her motives.

"There is only one way that we can convince the island that I have fallen for you. The very action that mortals use to consummate their eternal love."

"_Sex_?" Leo asked, loudly and abruptly, automatically using the technical term.

"No, I believe most mortals call it 'making love'," Calypso corrected, looking up at him as if asking him to sleep with her was the most normal thing ever. As if girls did that to him all the time.

But it wasn't so simple. Girls weren't _attracted_ to Leo; he'd never even kissed one. And now Calypso was asking for something that he wasn't sure he could give her. Leo barely knew how to talk to girls. How was he supposed to _have sex_ with one?

"It is the only way," Calypso reasoned, looking him in the eyes. "Would you be alright with it?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. Totally," Leo assured her, but he could barely hear his words over the sound of his heartbeat, the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

Calypso seemed to take a deep breath before standing on her toes, probably trying to kiss Leo. Leo leaned downward and met her lips—it was sensational. He could feel his brain exploding and his knees turning to Jell-O.

His hands hung aimlessly at his sides, before he realized that that was pretty lame, and wrapped them around Calypso's waist. Despite this, however, Leo kept her at a safe distance, afraid of offending or hurting her in any way.

Calypso's hands were way busier than his, running along his face, through his hair, and down his chest. Leo's breath quickened at her touch, and he had to pull away to regain it. While he was panting, Calypso wiggled out of his grip and padded over to her bed, shedding her blouse and her jeans along the way.

Leo's body immediately responded, and he cursed himself for it. He knew the mechanisms behind erections, but he hated how they were controlled by wild, fleeting things like his feelings and hormones. He wished that there was a switch that he could use to just turn things like that on and off.

Despite his thoughts, Leo approached Calypso's bed, ridding himself of his own shirt and jeans, and resisting the urge to cover the bulge that was forming just below his waist.

Leo climbed up onto the bed and lay down on his back before Calypso placed herself over him, straddling his hips. Leo hoped that he wasn't shaking enough for her to notice, but he was so nervous that he couldn't help it. And the feeling of her soft, warm skin against his didn't help at all.

Calypso leaned forward, pressing her pillow-like lips against Leo's neck. He moaned out loud and immediately regretted it. He didn't want to seem like a kid; not to Calypso, who had seen and possibly slept with braver heroes before him. He didn't want to be a disappointment.

But as Calypso's lips worked downward, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, Leo had to use all of his willpower to not lose his mind. And that was before she'd even really touched him. He hated to think of how he'd react once she finally did.

Calypso seemed undeterred by Leo's internal struggle, seeing as she hadn't delayed her progress at all. Once she reached the waistband of Leo's underwear, she pulled down the elastic and looked at his now-full erection. He tried to read her expression, but it was hard to make out, and that made him feel self-conscious.

Finally, she reached out and grabbed it, and Leo's eyes screwed shut as he let out a hiss.

"Are you all right?" Calypso questioned, her voice full of worry, but Leo couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look at her.

"Peachy," Leo responded, his hands clawing at the bed sheets. His brain was so befuddled that he was barely able to force out the word.

"Would you like for me to stop?" she asked, her grip loosening.

"NO!" Leo said, almost too quickly. "It's just a… new sensation, is all," he admitted. "You can go on."

Calypso brushed her thumb against the top of Leo's erection, drawing a shaky gasp from him. She gave him a moment to recollect himself and then leaned her head down toward it. She stuck out her tongue and licked up the shaft, before blowing, cooling the trail that her tongue had made, and causing Leo's entire body to shudder.

And then she let go.

Before Leo could protest, he opened his eyes and saw her unclasping the white bra she was wearing, and his breathing stopped altogether.

Calypso allowed her bra to slide off of her shoulders, before lying down on the bed next to Leo, and pulling him onto her; she had switched their positions.

"Go ahead," she prompted, guiding his hand to hover above her breast. Leo hesitated slightly, then gently placed his hand on her breast, massaging it delicately. He was enjoying it, enjoying the soft feeling of her breast in his hand. But then his eyes traveled downward, and his heart sped up all over again as he remembered the goal.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked her, but he was mostly just trying to buy time to calm down. Calypso simply nodded, and pulled off her underwear as Leo kicked his from around his ankles. For the first time, he took a second to really _look_ at her body: Her milky skin, and her long, cinnamon-colored hair, and the curves that made her so irresistible. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

Leo lowered himself over her, bracing himself on his arms, which rested on either side of her, before taking a deep breath. It couldn't be that hard, or _that_ different from a machine. Part A goes into Slot B and—no, wait, that was a horrible analogy.

_People are nothing like machines_, Leo realized. _They're not rational and mechanical; everything is based off of emotions_. Even as he said it, the smell of vanilla wafted from Calypso, and he felt his erection throb uncontrollably. It didn't make sense that a simple _smell_ could have so much of an effect on him, but it did.

Leo just had to stop trying to figure it out and go with the flow. So he placed a quick kiss to her lips before lining himself up with her entrance and pushing himself in.

The noise that escaped his mouth was one that he'd never made before, and Leo guessed that it hadn't even sounded human. His eyes tried to squeeze shut again, and he wanted to go slack, but he resisted the urges. It took everything he had, but he managed to continue his stroking into her. Too soon the sensations began to overwhelm him. He was no longer able to keep his eyes open and quell his noises. But he could hear Calypso moaning beneath him, so he must've been doing _something_ right.

He could feel the fire in his stomach intensifying. He contained it for as long as he was able to (which, unfortunately, wasn't long) until it got out of hand. Then something snapped inside of him. He let out a final groan before he let himself drop, making sure to not land directly on top of Calypso.

"It shouldn't be long now," Calypso reported, but there was a ting of sadness in her voice. Leo looked up at her, and for the first time in a while, looked directly into her eyes. They were full of heartbreak.

Leo still didn't know much about how people worked, but he could guess what was wrong with her. "We weren't just _tricking_ the island, were we?"

Calypso shook her head. "No. But the raft doesn't arrive until I am _truly_ heartbroken over the thought of losing my hero. This is, truly, the only way that you would be able to leave."

Leo sat up, suddenly feeling protective. "So this _has_ happened before? You sleep with a hero and then he just leaves forever?"

Calypso simply nodded.

Reaching out, he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly to his chest. "Well, it's not happening again. I'm not abandoning you. I'll be back."

Calypso held back a sob. "But it is impossible."

"I don't care. I'll be back, no matter what," Leo promised. She didn't argue with him, she just buried her face in his chest.


End file.
